Like A Domino!
by DxSLover4Eva
Summary: Based on the song "Domino" by Jessie J. Songfic. Rated T borderline M, take caution. DxS, Oneshot. Plz R&R, No flames plz.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. All ownership goes to the amazing Butch Hartman, so don't sue me. And I also do not own "Domino".

...

Oh, hey guys! Just a little songfic I wrote for you guys. Again, it's DxS fluff, what else? xD And yep, I'm back for the whole Summer and better than ever! Be prepared for some serious fanfictioning!

You know the drill, I write, you read and review, I write again, and so on and so forth. So, plz review if you liked the story, and I shall continue to write more of them.

I will warn you on this one, if you're under 13 years old take caution... you might've heard the song before, but you might not have taken it the same way as it is below... so please, don't read if you think you're not going to take it very good.

Like A Domino!

(Tucker's P.O.V.)

"Hmmph... they're at it again, aren't they?" I sighed to myself. Throwing the pillow over my face and rolling over onto my stomach, I groaned in frustration as I tried to ignore the noises coming from my best friend's room. "I should've known this was a bad idea."

This was the third time this week that I've been put in this position. Ever since Danny and I decided to move into an apartment together, you know, being best buds and such, all hell has been breaking loose. Or should I say... Sam has. Yeah, let's just say that I don't get much sleep now-a-days. I sware, those two are worse than a pair of rabbits! College days have been hard for me, bro... really hard. Sometimes I just wish they were clueless again, like Freshman year, you know? They didn't lay a hand on each other then, and I got plenty of sleep. If only.

...

(A/N: Danny = **Bold**, Sam = Underline)

(Sam's P.O.V.)

There's only one word that could describe that boy... sexy. Not only a little sexy either, I'm talking hard-core, God damn sexy, no joke! There's just something about being rammed against the wall in the pitch-black darkness that made the situation hotter than it already was.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm bout to explode_

I couldn't stand it. I wanted him closer to me than he already was, which was just about impossible. I tried anyway. And the reaction I got from him was what I least expected. He was hormonal today... more than usual.

I broke away from him for a second.

"What made you so darn needy today?"

It took but only a few brief seconds for a voice to muffle on my neck,

**"You."**

"You're so damn sexy."

He responded by nibbling on my collarbone, pushing me harder into the wall.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air _

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running _

_cause you're taking me there _

_Don't you know..._

_you spin me out of control_

'Danny seems a little out of control. Is he drunk? No, of course he isn't drunk, Sam, you would've tasted it on him. What could it be then? I've never seen him like this.'

**"C'mon babe... let's go." he smirked before he crashed his lips to mine once more.**

Several minutes went by of our insanely dangerous tongue battles, and by the end of it, most of my soldiers were defeated. In other words, Danny won. He won big time.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_We can do this all night _

_Turn this love skin tight _

_Baby come on_

I gave in, slowly but surely. My defenses were down, and I gave up whatever fight there was to put up. I could feel Danny smiling against my lips.

**"Giving up, Sammy?"**

"Me, yes. You, probably not."

**"You know me too well."**

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_Boomin' like a bass drum _

_Sparkin' up a rhythm _

_Baby, come on! _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

That's when it heated up. He pressed me up against him and the wall, knowing that I'd fight. Of course, I did.

**"Am I driving you crazy yet?"**

"H-How'd you... know?"

**"Oh I have my ways."**

Grabbing the small of my back with one hand and my waist with another, he spinned me around so that he was the one against the wall. I played along for a while, until he decided that he wanted to do something else. Pushing me backwards, I took steps back. Step by step, it only took about ten for us to reach our apparent destination... but wait.

_Rock my world until the sunlight _

_Make this dream the best I've ever known _

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

I felt the side of my leg hit something... 'wait, are we still walking?' Still, even after we passed the said object, Danny just kept on pushing me. I tried to get his attention before-

*Thud*

'Well... too late _now_, huh?' I thought to myself as we both tripped and landed on one of Danny's bean bags. He proceeded like it was exactly what he was planning to do (although I doubt it), his tongue battling with mine while he was ripping at my shirt.

I was craving all the attention his hands were giving me, craving them. He was treating me like he was a thirsty puppy and I was the water. And I loved every moment of it, being at his mercy like I was. All I could do was let out cries here and there. That is, until we both suddenly passed out from all the hormones. How? To tell you the truth, that was the last thing I remembered.

_Every second is a highlight _

_When we touch don't ever let me go _

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight _

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

...

(Tucker's P.O.V.)

Okay, this was just strange. It stopped... the noise stopped. Where'd all the moaning and groaning go?

'Are they alright? Eh, I can go check it out in the morning, don't want to bug them... I'd never hear the end of it. Hellllooo, sleepy time!'

**-The Next Morning- **(Duhn Duhn, Duhhhn!)

As soon as I woke up that morning, I quickly rushed to get my camera and the keys that Danny had left me. I was just checking on them for their own good, you know.

As soon as I unlocked the door to Danny's room, my jaw dropped. I didn't know whether to gasp, laugh, or what. There they were, laying on the bean bags, surprisingly fully-clothed, and ontop of each other, snoring the day away! Athough, their clothes have been severly tampered with, especially Sam's top.

It looked like they passed out a little too soon for their schedule, but hey, it gave me extra time to sleep, right?

I quickly picked up a sly expression, and grabbed my camera.

*snap!*

They weren't going to hear the end of this one!

...

Oh...my...god. I can't believe I actually just wrote this. This might have been a little weird, so please forgive me if it is, I'm insanely tired right now but promised myself I wouldn't sleep until I wrote something.

So uh... I'd really appreciate it if you'd review, and uh... yeah. ^^ Thanks!


End file.
